Il allait payer pour l'honneur qu'il avait perdu
by Kazy
Summary: Peter Pettigrow réalise qu'il a vraiment fait une bêtise, et décide de réagir une bonne fois pour toute. Fic très courte.


Peter Pettigrow tremblait.  
  
De peur, de froid, de nervosité, de tout à la fois peut-être.  
  
Mais il tremblait.  
  
Il n'avait jamais été courageux. Jamais.  
  
Ou plutôt si. Il avait été courageux. Une fois. La seule fois où il avait été courageux, il l'avait regretté, et amèrement. Plusieurs fois, il avait essayé de l'être encore, mais jamais il n'avait réussi. Jamais il n'avait pu reproduire cela.  
  
Peut-être était-ce pour cela que le Choixpeau l'avait envoyé à Gryffondor. Parce qu'il avait fait ce geste, une fois, de protéger sa mère de son père, alors qu'il n'avait que dix ans.  
  
Ou peut-être que le Choixpeau s'était tout simplement trompé. Il savait pertinemment que la décision du Choixpeau ne faisait pas la personnalité. Il savait pertinemment que la Maison dans laquelle il était ne faisait pas de lui un Sirius, un Remus, et encore moins un James.  
  
Peter trembla en repensant à James.  
  
Son ami. Son frère. Son protecteur. Son confident. Il avait trahi. Il avait trahi celui qu'il considérait comme l'un de ses meilleurs amis.  
  
Peter grogna. Un ami vole-t-il la femme que l'autre aime ? Un meilleur ami l'épouse-t-il ?  
  
Alors que lui l'avait toujours admiré pour sa loyauté, pour sa puissance, pour sa droiture, James Potter l'avait trahi avant.  
  
James Potter savait. Mais il n'a rien fait.  
  
James Potter savait que Peter Pettigrow aimait Lily Evans.  
  
C'était pour cela qu'il avait trahi.  
  
Peter grogna de nouveau : cette excuse n'était plus valable. C'était recevable au début, pour se rassurer, c'était valable lorsqu'il avait annoncé au Seigneur des Ténèbres la cachette de James, c'était admissible lorsqu'il avait fait croire à sa mort pour se donner courage.  
  
Peter eut un nouveau frisson.  
  
Mais ce n'était plus valable lorsque le fils de celle qu'il avait aimé et de celui qui avait été son ami allait mourir.  
  
Il avait trahi parce qu'il avait eu peur. Voldemort était arrivé deux ans après le mariage de Lily et James, quelques jours après la naissance de ce fils. Il lui avait d'abord expliqué gentiment que James et Lily commençaient à le gêner dans ses plans - surtout James en fait - et que la seule solution était de les tuer. Il lui avait expliqué ensuite qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui pourrait l'y aider.  
  
Peter avait d'abord refusé.  
  
Puis Voldemort avait forcé la main. Il avait commencé par un Doloris. Mais malgré ça, Peter Pettigrow, " l'insignifiant Queudver " comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'appelait, avait résisté.  
  
Voldemort avait été étonné, et légèrement admiratif devant cette ténacité. Qui aurait cru que Peter Pettigrow, le lèche-botte de James Potter allait lui rester fidèle aussi longtemps ? Surtout après ce qu'il lui avait fait ?  
  
Il avait tourné son regard terrifiant vers lui, et lui avait rappelé Harry, et la trahison de James.  
  
Jaloux, il avait alors failli céder. Le plaidoyer du Seigneur Noir était tout à fait convainquant. Et la naissance de Harry n'avait pas simplifié les choses. Seulement, par respect pour Lily, il avait tout accepté. Malgré la tête d'enterrement qu'il avait fait lors de la vue de leur premier baiser, malgré la déception mêlée à la colère lors de l'annonce de leur mariage, malgré la haine viscérale et la jalousie maladive qu'il avait ressenties lors de l'annonce du bébé, il avait tout accepté.  
  
Par respect pour Lily. Par amour pour Lily.  
  
Et lorsque Voldemort avait émis la possibilité de se venger de tout cela, Peter n'avait pas réellement réfléchi. De plus, il tremblait littéralement de peur, à la limite des spasmes de terreur.  
  
Il s'étonnait d'avoir tenu aussi longtemps.  
  
Il avait peur. Il voulait que tout s'arrête. Il était en colère, il était jaloux, il était nerveux. Il avait accepté.  
  
Et ce fut certainement la décision la plus débile, qu'il eut jamais fait de sa vie.  
  
" ALORS TU AURAIS DÛ MOURIR !!! MOURIR COMME NOUS SERIONS MORTS POUR TOI S'IL L'AVAIT FALLU !!! "  
  
Les paroles de Sirius résonnaient inlassablement dans sa tête. Il n'avait pas eu le choix, se répétait-il. Mais une petite voix, cette petite voix qui se faisait de plus en plus forte au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, sa conscience, enfouie au plus profond de lui depuis tout ce temps, lui répondait méchamment " Si. Si, tu as eu le choix. Mais entre la mort dans l'honneur, et la vie de traître, tu as choisi le côté du Mal. "  
  
Et Peter grognait encore et encore, tentant de renfoncer cette Conscience qui réapparaissait.  
  
Lorsqu'il avait fait ce choix, lorsqu'il avait pris cette foutue décision, celle de trahir non seulement James, mais aussi Lily, Sirius et Remus, il n'avait pas eu conscience de la réelle portée de ses actes. Plusieurs fois, il avait eu envie de hurler à James qu'il le trahissait, plusieurs fois, il avait eu envie d'avouer à Lily pourquoi il faisait ce qu'il faisait, plusieurs fois, il avait voulu tout arrêter.  
  
Mais ce regard noir, ces yeux rouges, ce visage de serpent le dissuadait toujours.  
  
Le jour où il avait décidé d'être un traître, d'être LE traître plutôt que le meilleur ami, il avait quand même émis une condition.  
  
Lily Evans ne devait pas être tuée.  
  
A son plus grand étonnement, Voldemort avait accepté : cette sang de bourbe ne l'intéressait pas.  
  
Pour se sentir moins coupable, pour supporter le regard des autres, il avait fini par se persuader que Lily aurait dû comprendre qu'il l'aimait, que James avait tout déclenché en le trahissant, que Sirius n'avait qu'à être plus observateur et moins aveuglé pour croire que Remus, le gentil Remus puisse être le traître. Et il se persuadait que Remus aurait dû comprendre sa détresse, aurait dû l'aider, car il était un loup garou, qu'il connaissait ses sentiments pour Lily grâce à son statut, et qu'il n'avait rien fait.  
  
Tout était de la faute des autres, lui n'était qu'une victime.  
  
Et ces derniers mois, alors que l'ascension de Voldemort se faisait de plus en plus grandissante, alors que Sirius Black était mort depuis deux ans, que Remus Lupin était mourant, que Dumbledore était perdu, et que Harry ne croyait plus en rien, lui pouvait faire quelque chose.  
  
Car en Peter Pettigrow coulait une rage sans pareille.  
  
Une rage qui l'habitait depuis seize longues années.  
  
Une haine qui le maintenait en vie.  
  
Voldemort avait tué Lily. Malgré sa promesse. Car si Voldemort était un fieffé connard, il avait une parole. La fierté des Serpentards. La fierté de Serpentard.  
  
Il lui était resté fidèle tout de même, lorsque, trois années auparavant, il était revenu. La peur l'avait de nouveau gagné, prenant le dessus sur sa rage. Voulant se venger du mal que lui avait fait Sirius, il avait ramené le Seigneur des Ténèbres à la vie. Sachant très bien que Voldemort ne l'estimait en rien.  
  
Et Peter avait compris sa deuxième grande erreur. Cependant il avait toujours peur.  
  
Avec la mort de Sirius, la rage était revenue le submerger, et il avait décidé de trouver un moyen de tuer Voldemort. Ou du moins de l'empêcher de tuer Harry.  
  
Il savait comment faire.  
  
Il allait être en paix avec lui-même.  
  
Il allait se venger du mal qu'on lui avait fait.  
  
Il allait venger Sirius de l'injustice qu'il avait dû subir.  
  
Il allait venger Remus d'avoir été seul pendant douze ans.  
  
Il allait venger James de sa mauvaise décision.  
  
Il allait venger Lily de sa naïveté.  
  
Il allait tuer Voldemort.  
  
Il allait sauver Harry.  
  
Il allait mourir pour l'honneur qu'il avait perdu.  
  
Après un dernier frisson, plus violent que les autres, Peter Pettigrow murmura un " pardonnez-moi. "  
  
Il allait mourir pour l'honneur qu'il avait perdu.  
  
Après un dernier regard, plus dur que les autres, Peter Pettigrow chuchota une incantation.  
  
Il allait mourir pour l'honneur qu'il avait perdu.  
  
Peter Pettigrow disparut.  
  
Il se battait pour l'honneur qu'il avait perdu.  
  
La bataille fit rage, mais Peter Pettigrow avait gagné. Il était délivré.  
  
Il était mort pour l'honneur qu'il avait perdu.  
  
Le dernier des Maraudeurs venait de rendre l'âme, et quelque part, dans le ciel, se répercutait un " Pardon. " 


End file.
